Serial Murder Of Fujoshi
by corporalandrian
Summary: Pembunuh para Fujoshi, Sasuke. Mengambil nama samaran 'Knight Straight Templar' dalam melancarkan aksi-nya. Lalu apa tujuan sebenarnya Sasuke sampai melakukan ini semua?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto selamanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, dan hal aneh dan gak jelas lain-nya**

**Dont Like Dont Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Serial Murder Fujoshi<strong>

**Chapter 1: Begining**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arah jam dua belas, target bernama Fuji. Sayang sekali ya, padahal kau itu cantik."

Di tengah keramaian pedestrian itu tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Seluruh orang di sana panik maksimal dan menyebabkan kekacauan yang besar. Wanita itu mengeluarkan darah segar dari dadanya. Dia telah dibunuh dengan cara di tembak!

Polisi yang sampai di lokasi kejadian segera bertindak cepat dengan mengangkut mayat wanita itu ke rumah sakit. Mereka menyebar seluruh anggota-nya ke berbagai penjuru untuk menemukan sang pelaku. Kepolisian tidak ingin buruan-nya kali ini lepas. Terang saja, pelaku yang belum diketahui nama-nya itu telah mengakibatkan dua puluh orang tewas jika dihitung dengan kejadianyang baru saja menimpa wanita malang itu. Dan lagi pula, seluruh korban-nya ialah wanita. Kasus pembunuhan berantai yang belum pernah terjadi sebelum-nya dimanapun.

Polisi sedang bekerja keras hari ini, mereka menyebar di segala penjuru gedung bagaikan air hujan yang turun ke-tanah dan berusaha menuju perut bumi dengan berbagai celah yang ada, mencari gedung yang kiranya bisa menjadi area tembak ke arah pedestrian yang menjadi lokasi pembunuhan misterius wanita malang itu. Tugas polisi juga berat seperti sebelum-nya, di karenakan pelaku menggunakan senjata dengan peluru redam.

Di tengah situasi sulit seperti itu seorang satpam gedung sebuah apartemen ikut sibuk dengan memnunjukan akses tercepat menuju kamar-kamar yang kemungkinan dipakai sang pelaku untuk menyasar korban-nya.

"Sasuke, apa ada orang yang mencurigakan masuk!?" Tanya satpam itu panik dengan membuka pintu apartemen milik Sasuke tanpa izin.

"Memang-nya ada apa?" Jawab Sasuke yang sedang berhadapan dengan laptop kesayangan-nya itu.

"Telah terjadi pembunuhan di pedestrian! Korban-nya lagi-lagi seorang perempuan, dan di tembak di dada-nya! Persis seperti kasus-kasus sebelum-nya!" Ucap satpam itu seperti seorang polisi yang sedang memberitahu atasan-nya tentang kasus pembunuhan yang sangat keji.

"Ha!? ... Kenapa bisa terulang kembali kejadian itu?" Terkejut Sasuke dengan muka pucat seakan-akan dia lah yang akan menjadi korban sasaran berikut-nya.

"Entah," Wajah satpam itu terlihat lelah, itu karena sebelumnya dia membantu polisi dalam menyisir area gedung dimana tempat dia bekerja. "Sekarang polisi sedang sibuk menyisir seluruh gedung yang kemungkinan menjadi tempat pelaku melakukan eksekusi. Aku ditugaskan untuk menunjukan jalan tercepat untuk menuju tiap bagian di gedung ini yang menghadap ke pedestrian. Dan menurut informasi yang ku-tanya dari seorang polisi yang ku-ajak berbincang tadi, seluruh korban-nya ialah penyuka Fujoshi. Kau tau apa itu Fujoshi Sasuke?"

"Err sebentar," Sasuke mulai mengetik-kan sesuatu di laptop-nya. "Ah ini dia, Fujoshi itu ialah seorang wanita yang menyukai kisah percintaan antar sesama pria. Boleh dikatakan, mereka itu tidak normal. Benarkan?"

"Jadi itu artinya!" Ucap satpam itu dengan nada tinggi dan mengingat kembali kejadian yang ia lewatkan. "Kemarin pada saat aku pulang kerja, aku melintasi gedung yang banyak sekali wanita-nya. Kemungkinan itu di sewa oleh mereka karena aku menemukan secarik surat undangan yang tergeletak di jalan. Judul surat itu ialah 'Pertemuan Fujoshi Tingkat Nasional'. Pertemuan itu di gelar selama dua hari di gedung itu, jadi sekarang adalah hari ter-akhir pertemuan itu ..."

"Jangan-jangan dia adalah salah satu orang dari pertemuan itu." Pekik Sasuke terkejut dengan hipotesis-nya sendiri. Dia berpendapat; Untuk apa seorang pemancing memancing di kolam yang sedikit ikan-nya jika dia telah menemukan sebuah kolam raksasa yang dipenuhi banyak ikan. Dengan kata lain sang pelaku pembunuhan sudah mengetahui akan ada pertemuan nasional para Fujoshi. Dan itu berarti.

"Bakal banyak kasus pembunuhan yang sama dalam waktu seminggu kedepan!" Ucap Sasuke denganraut muka serius.

"Me-mengerikan ..." Getar suara satpam itu keluar dari tenggorokan-nya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa nanti koran yang dia baca setiap pagi bakal di hiasi oleh berita pembunuhan.

"Um, Kiba," Ujar Sasuke kepada satpam yang bernama Kiba itu. Dia telah menjadi satpam gedung ini selama lima tahun lebih. "Bukankah kau sedang bertugas untuk mendampingi petugas kepolisian di gedung ini?"

"Oh iya, Ahahaha ,..." Tertawa renyah dia mengingat tugas yang dia tinggalkan sementara waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Hati-hati dengan kamar-mu, siapa tau dia yang sedang mengeker ke arah pedestrian lagi dari sini." Senyum Kiba sambil mengucapkan pamit dan menutup pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan kembali kegiatan-nya di depan laptop kesayangan-nya itu. Laptop itu telah menemani kehidupan Sasuke selama dua tahun lebih dan sekarang kini dia kuliah jurusan sastra inggris di universitas negeri, menambah waktu untuk ber-pacaran mereka berdua lebih lama dari biasa-nya.

"Kau benar Kiba..." Datar suara Sasuke sambil terus membaca berita pembunuhan wanita yang terjadi di pedestrian itu.

'Tokyo- Lagi dan lagi, seorang wanita muda tewas tertembak di bagian dada di pedestrian depan daerah pusat perkantoran tokyo. Pelaku-nya kemungkinan sama dengan kasus-kasus sebelum-nya di karenakan ciri khas luka tembak di bagian dada, dan yang lebih mengerikan seluruh korban yang jatuh dalam peristiwa ini ke-semuanya ialah wanita. Kepolisian saat ini masih belum bisa dimintai keterangan atas kasus terbaru ini, seorang petugas polisi yang berada di lapangan menyebutkan bahwa area gedung yang dekat dengan lokasi pembunuhan sedang di sisir secara total untuk menemukan lokasi pelaku berada.'

"...Kamarku ini sudah berhasil disusupi oleh pembunuh itu, dan pembunuh itu juga tadi berbincang-bincang dengan-mu."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Ara-ara, fic ini saya buat setelah author bertamasya ria ke 1cak dan menemukan meme yaranaika. Yaranaika tau dong, apalagi yang fujoshi holic maniac bin suka banget sama yang namanya Yaoi.

Fic ini masih kurang greget dan author butuh Review kalian, jadi cepat ya tuliskan review tentang fic ini di kotak yang berada di bawah. Sangkyu! :v


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga yang di kerjakan selang-seling antara bikin fic ini dan bermain pes 2013 #GakPenting

Akhir kata selamat menikmati dan tinggalkan jejak dengan cara me-review fic saya yang gak seberapa-nya ini. Jika fic saya menyimpang dari jalur kebenaran tolong di luruskan ke arah yang tepat :v

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Warning: OOC, Gak jelas dan hal aneh lain-nya**

**Dont Like Dont Read! Simple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Knight Straight Templar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tinung<p>

Suara itu berasal dari laptop hitam milik Sasuke, pertanda ada pesan masuk di akun facebook miliknya yang sedari tadi dia anggur-kan karena sibuk dengan beberapa tab window yang lain. Sasuke segera meng-klik tab window facebook-nya setelah selesai membaca berita pembunuhan hari ini di situs online yang dia buka.

"Sakura? Untuk apa dia mengirim pesan pada saat jam kerja seperti ini?" Gumam Sasuke yang melihat nama akun pengirim pesan tersebut.

'Sakura Haruno: 'Apa kau baik-baik saja!? Ku-dengar ada pembunuhan di dekat apartemen-mu!'

'Sasuke Uchiha: 'Bukankah di kantormu membuka media sosial itu dilarang pada saat kerja?'

'Sakura Haruno: 'Aku diam-diam menggunakan smartphone ku untuk membuka facebook, bos ku sedang pergi ke toilet. Selanjutnya bagaimana keadaanmu? Ku-dengar dari ob yang baru saja balik ke kantor di dekat apartemen-mu terjadi pembunuhan, benarkah?

'Sasuke Uchiha: 'Aku baik-baik saja. Ya itu benar, mayat-nya sudah di angkut polisi ke rumah sakit. Hei, lebih baik kau matikan smartphone-mu dan balik bekerja, itu tidak pantas di lakukan seorang yang menjadi sekertaris perusahaan besar bukan. Oh iya aku ingin beritahumu mumpung kau online, nanti selepas kau pulang kerja datanglah kemari, aku akan ajak kau ke kafe seberang jalan.'

'Sakura Haruno: 'Oh begitu, Senangnya! Akhir-nya kau bertindak agresif dengan mengajak-ku makan!'

'Sasuke Uchiha: 'Maaf saja ya kalau aku Cuma bisa mengajakmu makan di kafe pinggir jalan. Kantongku sedang kering akhir-akhir ini.'

'Sakura Haruno: 'Kau sedang tidak punya uang Sasuke? Bilang padaku berapa yang kau butuhkan, nanti akan ku transfer!'

'Sasuke Uchiha: 'Terima kasih Sakura, tapi sebaik-nya uang itu kau simpan saja. Aku tidak ingin memberi beban finansial padamu.'

'Sakura Haruno: 'Aaah,... tidak usah sungkan seperti itu Sasuke. Kita kan akan segera menikah sebulan lagi, jadi kita nanti-nya akan bersama-sama dalam menghadapi apapun.'

'Sasuke Uchiha: 'Lagi pula jika kau niat ingin mengirimku uang, mengapa tidak langsung saja dengan menggunakan m-banking?'

'Sakura Haruno: 'Aku tidak menggunakan m-banking Sasuke! Kau tahu kan aku ini orang yang ceroboh dalam menyimpan handphone? Nanti jika ku pasang aplikasi m-banking lalu handphone-ku hilang, habis semua uang ku di kuras oleh orang yang menemukan-nya!'

'Sasuke Uchiha: 'Dasar, aku jadi berfikir apakah kau itu cocok atau tidak dengan pekerjaan-mu sebagai sekertaris. Kau lebih pantas diberi pekerjaan sebagai staf kantor biasa, sungguh.'

'Sakura Haruno: Uhh ,.. Dasar menyebalkan! Ya sudah, nanti selepas kerja aku akan ke apartemen-mu. Siapkan seluruh uang yang kau miliki karena aku akan makan banyak malam ini, Love U :*,..'

Sasuke tidak membalas lagi pesan Sakura yang masuk. Pacar-nya itu memang selalu perhatian pada Sasuke apalagi untuk urusan finansial. Sasuke jarang keluar uang untuk setiap kencan yang dia lakukan dengan Sakura, walaupun dia mengancam bakal makan banyak malam ini, ujung-ujungnya pasti dia juga nanti yang membayar semua makanan-nya.

Sasuke berpindah tab window ke blog pribadi-nya, menampilkan konten blog yang berjumlah ratusan dengan kebanyakan konten-nya merupakan foto-foto sadis wanita muda yang tewas tertembak.

PERINGATAN SEKALI LAGI BAGI PARA FUJOSHI YANG TETAP NEKAT MELANJUTKAN PERTEMUAN NASIONAL HARI INI.

Aku Knight Straight Templar, dengan ini memberikan peringatan sekali lagi bagi kalian para Fujoshi yang sudah sangat kelewatan dengan mengadakan pertemuan rahasia tingkat nasional.

Kejadian atas wanita muda bernama Fuji yang tewas di pedestrian pagi ini seluruhnya aku yang ber-tanggung jawab. Dia adalah salah satu anggota Fujoshi yang ikut serta dalam pertemuan itu.

Dengan ini aku menyatakan secara resmi perang total terhadap para Fujoshi yang berada di negara ini. Jika kalian tidak ingin masuk dalam daftar pembunuhan berikut-nya segera nyatakan secara langsung ke-khalayak ramai bahwa kalian adalah Fujoshi. Kalian harus mengucap kalimat 'Aku sebutkan nama kalian, mengaku sebagai Fujoshi dan itu adalah perilaku yang menyimpang. Aku akan berhenti menginjak-injak harga diri laki-laki dengan fantasi mesum-ku yang membayangkan dua pasang pria melakukan hal intim, seperti; Anal, oral, dan sejenis-nya yang tidak patut untuk di-lakukan. Dan jika saya sebutkan nama kalian melakukan tindakan menimpang kembali sebagai Fujoshi, saya siap untuk di tembak tepat di jantung oleh Knight Straight Templar.

Kalau kalian berani membuat pernyata-an itu di khalayak ramai. Aku pastikan bahwa nyawa kalian selamat dan akan di hapus dalam daftar orang yang harus di bunuh selanjut-nya.

Dengan selesai-nya pengumuman ini, aku harapkan kalian para Fujoshi kembali-lah kejalan yang lurus. Akhir kata aku akan meninggalkan quote buat kalian para Fujoshi: 'Banyak fantasi yang bagus untuk di bayangkan selain dua pria ber-mesra-an'.

Selamat menjalani hari-mu yang tersisa wahai para Fujoshi.

Isi konten blog itu begitu ramai di bicarakan, terlihat dengan jumlah komentar yang mencapai dua ribu lebih. Kebanyakan ialah wanita yang mengaku sebagai seorang Fujoshi, terlihat dari banyak-nya komentar yang menantang Knight Straight Templar yang juga bertindak sebagai administrator blog tersebut.

'Memang-nya mengapa kalau kami ini Fujoshi! Apa kau berusaha untuk membunuh seluruh wanita di negeri ini dengan alasan-mu itu!?'

'Apa kau seorang agen rahasia yang sedang membunuh orang incaran-mu dengan dalih memberantas Fujoshi?'

'Ayo kalau berani bunuh aku! Apartemenku terletak di selatan tokyo, aku bekerja di perkantoran yang menjadi lokasi pembunuhan kau! Dan aku seorang Fujoshiholic!'

Beberapa komentar yang di baca oleh Sasuke dari sekian banyak itu rata-rata menghujat dan mengutuk dia, sang Knight Straight Templar.

"Banyak sekali yang menghujat-ku kali ini." Seloroh Sasuke yang sedang mengaduk kopi putih kesukaan-nya. Dia membuat kopi itu dengan takaran empat sendok kopi bubuk instan ditambah seratus mililiter air panas saja, menurut-nya inilah resep paling ampuh dalam mengusir rasa kantuk yang telah merasuki tubuh-nya.

"Ugh," Sasuke memegang kepala bagian belakang-nya. Rasa sakit itu menyebabkan mata Sasuke berkunang-kunang seakan ingin segera pingsan. "Kepala-ku terasa berat sekali." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung beranjak pergi menuju sofa dengan membawa secangkir kopi putih-nya. Dia menaruh cangkir kopi-nya di atas meja dan segera tidur-an untuk mengatasi pusing yang sangat pada kepala bagian belakang-nya.

"Apa yang selama ini kulakukan benar?" Sasuke merenung menatap langit-langit rumah-nya. "Kenapa tidak ada yang mendukung-ku atas tindakan yang kuperbuat? Aku hanya ingin dunia ini di-isi oleh orang-orang normal yang saling mencintai pasangan normal-nya. Aku benci Fujoshi!"

"Lebih baik ku-nyalakan tv agar aku tidak berpikir keras." Sasuke bangun dari sofa yang dia tiduri dan berajalan menuju meja tempat LCD tv-nya berada. Akan lebih baik bagi-nya untuk menonton tv daripada merenung yang menyebabkan kepala-nya sakit karena-nya.

'BREAKING NEWS: PEMBUNUH BERANTAI KEMBALI BERAKSI'

Tatapan mata tajam yang di miliki Sasuke mengarah pada tulisan besar yang menjadi topik berita hari ini. Di sana tertulis 'Knight Straight Templar Berasksi Kembali: Wanita Muda Tewas Di Pedestrian Dengan Luka Tembak Di Dada.'

"Pak Komisaris, bisa anda jelaskan mengapa Knight Straight Templar belum diketahui keberada-an-nya? Padahal kepolisian kita di akui sebagai yang terbaik oleh Interpol."

"Ya, ini juga merupakan tamparan yang sangat keras bagi kepolisian karena belum mampu mengungkap siapa dalang dibalik nama samaran Knight Straight Templar. Tapi kami yakinkan pada masyarakat semua bahwa ini adalah kasus terakhir yang dapat dia lakukan. Saya sudah mengerahkan seluruh jajaran kepolisian untuk menyelidiki kasus ini sampai tuntas, dan kita juga sudah menghubungi FBI untuk meminta bantuan dalam kasus ini."

"Lalu perlindungan nyata apa yang kepolisian lakukan dalam melindungi nyawa tiap wanita yang sekarang mungkin sedang dalam kekeran senjata milik-nya?"

"Saya sarankan kepada para wanita khusus-nya yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Fujoshi untuk tidak melakukan tindakan provokatif terhadap Knight Straight Templar. Salah satu cara-nya yaitu dengan mengikuti perintah-nya yang tertulis dalam blog pribadi-nya."

"Dengan meninggalkan kehidupan sebagai Fujoshi?"

"Ya, itu adalah pilihan yang bijaksana dalam menyikapi situasi yang kritis ini."

"Baiklah pak komisaris, saya akan tinggalkan anda sejenak untuk beralih pada reporter kami di pusat kota untuk memantau aksi yang sedang berlangsung di sana."

Tayangan tv itu menampilkan wawancara dengan Komisaris Jendral Kepolisian sebagai narasumber-nya, dia adalah Komjenpol Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke menyeruput kopi-nya secara perlahan dan menikmati sensasi nikmat aroma kopi putih itu. Dia hanya suka kopi putih dan enggan beralih ke kopi hitam, menurut dia rasa kopi hitam itu sama dengan kayu yang dibakar lalu di tumbuk jadi halus dan di seduh dengan air panas dengan di tambah sedikit gula. Orang gila macam apa itu yang suka meminum sari kayu?

"Tayangan yang menarik." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeruput kembali kopi-nya. Kini tayangan berita itu menampilkan pusat kota sebagai latar-nya. Terdapat banyak sekali wanita yang membawa poster dan berteriak 'Bunuh Knight Straight Templar!'.

"Shikamaru? Anda dengar suara saya?"

"Ya, suara anda cukup jelas Ino!" Jawab reporter yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Bisa anda laporkan situasi di pusat kota sekarang? Sepertinya kericuhan kecil terjadi di sana!"

Ino menyebutkan situasi di belakang Shikamaru yang di rekam oleh kamera. Terjadi bentrokan kecil antara demonstran melawan aparat yang berjaga-jaga mengawal mereka. Seorang wanita terlihat membawa balok kayu dan mengayunkan-nya ke arah aparat yang ber-siaga. Namun sebelum dia berhasil mengayunkan balok kayu itu seorang petugas berhasil menahan tangan-nya. Tangan wanita itu di kunci dan tubuh-nya di buat jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi tiarap.

"Ya Ino!" Ucap Shikamaru dengan keras, seakan takut kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyampaikan situasi besar di belakang-nya. "Saat ini aparat kepolisian sedang membubarkan mereka karena tindakan mereka yang menurut kepolisian sudah terlewat anarkis."

"Bisa di jelaskan dari mana demonstran itu berasal?"

"Menurut salah satu orang yang saya wawancarai," Jawab Shikamaru sambil berlari kecil ke tempat yang lebih aman. Ini dikarenakan situasi di belakang mereka sangat buruk, di tandai dengan lontaran gas air mata dan water canon yang menghujani para demonstran yang mulai berkumpul di pusat kota beberapa saat setelah kasus pembunuhan itu membuat geger seluruh negeri. "Mereka mengaku sebagai Fujoshi Self Defence Force. Mereka adalah gabungan dari beberapa organisasi Fujoshi yang tersebar di seantero negeri. Mereka menyatakan dukungan-nya untuk Fuji dan seluruh korban yang terbunuh sebelum-nya, dan mengancam akan memburu pelaku dan membunuh-nya."

Ucapan reporter itu menggelitik urat syaraf milik Sasuke yang mengontrol bibir-nya untuk tidak tersenyum, dia bahkan tertawa sekencang-kencangnya selepas itu.

"KALIAN MAU MEMBUNUHKU!? KALIAN BAHKAN TIDAK SANGGUP UNTUK MENYENTUHKU WALAU HANYA SESAAT SAJA!" Teriak Sasuke ke arah tv di depan-nya. Seolah-olah memberi tahu reporter itu untuk segera menyampaikan-nya ke orang-orang yang sedang ber-demonstrasi di belakangnya.

"KALAU KALIAN INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, LAKUKANLAH DI DALAM MIMPI KALIAN!" Teriak lagi Sasuke seakan-akan belum puas.

Sasuke tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai, rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi setelah berteriak kencang barusan. Badan-nya gemetar dan sulit untuk di kendalikan, matanya yang sejak tadi berkunang-kunang kini tambah buram. Di saat seperti itu tiba-tiba ada seseorang masuk ke apartemen Sasuke yang lupa di kunci oleh-nya.

Orang itu panik setelah melihat Sasuke tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan keada-an yang menyedihkan. Orang itu segera melempar barang-barang yang dia bawa dan menuju ke arah Sasuke berada dengan terburu-buru seolah-olah dia sedang di kejar oleh anjing liar yang terkena rabies.

"Sasuke! Ada apa dengan kau!?" Ucap seorang wanita itu panik. Wanita dengan Rambut ber-warna merah muda itu terlihat ketakutan dengan kondisi yang menimpa Sasuke sekarang. Dia melepas ID Card karyawan yang menggantung di lehernya itu, di situ tertulis nama sang empunya yaitu 'Sakura Haruno - Secretary'.

"SASUKE! SASUKE ,..." Teriak panik Sakura

" ... SASUKE KAU BISA DENGAR AKU!" Teriak sekali lagi Sakura penuh harap, namun yang di panggilnya tidak menyahut.

"Sakura?" Ucap lemah Sasuke setelah Sakura berusaha menyebut nama-nya sedari tadi.

"KAU TIDAK APA!?"

"Saku..ra, maafkan aku."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Taa- sudah baca? Author sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk pembelajaran dalam chapter yang akan datang. Di tunggu ya, dan selamat menikmati hidup yang tersisa wahai para Fujoshi :v<p> 


End file.
